1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device information display apparatus and a device information display method. Specifically, the present invention relates to a device information display apparatus and a device information display method that can display device information of a desired device by an easy manipulation.
Priority is claimed on Japanese Patent Application No. 2010-188325, filed Aug. 25, 2010, the content of which is incorporated herein by reference.
2. Description of the Related Art
All patents, patent applications, patent publications, scientific articles, and the like, which will hereinafter be cited or identified in the present application, will hereby be incorporated by reference in their entirety in order to describe more fully the state of the art to which the present invention pertains.
A system in which a host device and a field device are connected to each other via a field bus that is a digital signal transmission line is known as a distributed field control system used, for example, in a plant.
A display device is connected to the field bus of such a distributed control system. This display device acquires and displays device information such as a flow value, a temperature, a static pressure value, etc. transmitted from each field device. Accordingly, a worker or a device manager can confirm the device information.
In a conventional display device, a desired field device may be selected by a button included in the device or a display screen may be switched by manipulation according to a prescribed button manipulation procedure or a button manipulation instruction displayed during a manipulation. Also, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 2010-133809 discloses a device information display apparatus in which a transition time interval for a plurality of display information is changed to facilitate a task for a worker to confirm display information.
However, in a conventional display device, a button manipulation is complex and a worker is not allowed to confirm information of a desired field device immediately at a desired timing. Further, since the number of characters that can be displayed on the display device is limited, digits of a displayed numerical value are limited.